Ghostly Drabbles
by LittleMissChess
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots that come to me when inspiration hits or when writer's block comes about. Filled with humor, romance, adventure, and other genres. T to be safe. Please review! Now up: To her, the world was clearly separate and divided. (100 word drabble)
1. Secrets

**Actually, the _real_ summary was going to be, "For when inspiration hits me in the back of the head with a brick, or when the writer's block bug is going around. Please review!" ...But then no one would take me seriously :P**

**First up: Danny contemplates the meaning of a famous expression.**

**Genre- Friendship**

**Pairings- none**

**Rating- K+**

* * *

Three can keep a secret, if two of them are dead.

I'm familiar with the expression. I can't quite remember who wrote it, probably some famous dead guy from the 1800's. And all I can say about the phrase is that it is utter bull crap.

I mean, don't get me wrong. It's true most of the time. What with popular A-listers like Paulina, who'd give your secret up to high school gossip on a whim. Oh yes, people like her would definitely qualify.

But that doesn't mean everyone's the same; take my two best friends, for instance. They've known my secret for as long as I've had a secret to keep. They've proven their loyalty time and time again, and they would never- and _will_ never- sell me out. Sam would rather wear the world's pinkest frilliest dress on live television while singing the barbie-girl theme song; her parents as witnesses, might I add. And Tucker would willingly give up all forms of modern technology for a year, _and_ lead a healthy vegan lifestyle, rather than expose me. Trust me; knowing them, that is saying a lot.

So yes, three can keep a secret. The dead part is just optional. Because in my case, I guess the saying could be:

Three can keep a secret, if one of them is half-ghost.

* * *

**AN: First drabble. So... thoughts?**

**Remember to review!**

**-Chess**


	2. CATs

AN: Don't mind me, just forgot the disclaimer...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DP. I also didn't own the quote used last chapter, nor did I own Barbie.

**Summary: **It's been a week since defeating Dark Dan, and Danny still has to make up the CATs

**Genre-** Hurt/Comfort

**Rating-** K+

* * *

"Mr. Fenton?"

I looked up from the blue-gray tiled floor. Mr. Lancer was looking at me expectantly, holding a packet in his outstretched hand.

"Your test, Daniel?"

"Oh." I grabbed the papers from his hand.

The room was quiet aside from the ticking clock. No one else was here today; guess I was the only one who still had to make up the test. I walked over to my usual seat near the front of class. Lancer took a seat in his teachers desk.

"You may begin."

One week. It's been one week since the whole Dan incident. One week since I discovered my own dangerous future and how it came to be. And here I am now, back where it all started: taking the CATs.

I feel like I've come full circle now. After battling with my evil self from an alternate future, nearly killing- no, _obliterating_ my friends and family in the process... It's easy to forget the cause for all of that. For what almost happened.

A test.

Granted, it was the test to top all tests. Kids like me spend a majority of their school life hearing from teachers about how much it will determine their futures. But still, to think that just over a week ago, I was freaking out over a test to the point of actually considering _cheating_... Maybe that's why I did- er, would have done- what I did: Pressure. Expectations. For having a sister with an IQ so high, her biggest concern was _which_ ivy league college to go to. And, most importantly, for recognition.

I mean sure, Danny Phantom gets the limelight often enough, even if not everyone thinks I'm a good ghost. It's just... for once, I wanted people to know that Danny _Fenton_ could be great, too. Even just them knowing I was not a total failure would have been nice. I wanted Mom and Dad, Mr. Lancer, and heck, even Jazz to know I could be more than just a C-average student. I _know_ I'm smarter than that, and this test would be able to prove it.

But I was scared. Scared I would blow it on the exam, scared I would freeze up at all the answers, scared that maybe I _was_ just a C student after all. The slightest slip-up could end up failing me. And then Mom, Dad, Lancer, and everyone else who only knew me as Danny Fenton would be convinced I was a failure. Even though I made sacrifices every day to protect them from ghost attacks; even though I really was trying my hardest to juggle supernatural problems and math problems; they wouldn't see that.

With me thinking those things... I don't know, I guess I just... panicked.

Those thoughts seem so ridiculous to me now. Tests weren't important. _Saving lives_ was. Besides, I knew I was smart. Not all ghost fights can be escaped with just strength alone, and I've been in enough of those situations to know I've got at least some brains in my skull.

_Enough daydreaming, Fenton. You've got to focus._

I looked down at the questions, reading them over carefully. Smiling with new-found confidence, I bubbled in letter "D" under question one.

Looks like this test wouldn't be so hard, after all.


	3. Obsessed

**Summary: **Do halfas have ghostly obsessions? Vlad was wondering just that.

**Genre-** Humor

**Rating- **K

* * *

Vlad sat back in his recliner chair, stroking his cat while lost in thought.

It was common knowlege that ghosts had obsessions. It was what bound them to this world. Without a purpose, ectoplasm couldn't retain a solid form.

But he had to wonder... Did this apply to half-ghosts?

As Vlad pondered this, he told the Maddie program to make him some tea. The hologram left, cheerily replying with an "alright lambchop". Vlad continued petting his feline Maddie's head.

If he had an obsession after all, he couldn't for the life of him figure it out.

* * *

**100 words exactly! Take _that_ word count!**


	4. Certainty

**Summary: **To her, the world was clearly separate and divided

**Genre- **Angst...?

**Rating-** K+

* * *

To her, the world was clearly separate and divided. Things were always in black and white. That was how it worked.

The best example would have to be how ghosts were evil and humans were good. Never mind that there was an Adolf Hitler in the world; living people were, for the most part, not evil. Ghosts, however, would always be rotten to the core.

The reason for this? Ghosts were dead. Humans were alive. They were seperate, the difference between clear as crystal.

But when Maddie viewed that sample of Phantom's ectoplasm, she found herself not so sure anymore.

* * *

**AN: I feel like I've neglected uploading stuff lately. Also, I have a hunch you guys like 100 word drabbles. So... Ta-da!**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**-Chess**


End file.
